A Light Breath
by D.J Donkey
Summary: A hurt/comfort story between John and Rose. NSFW. There are a few sex scenes and they get kinda...detailed.
1. Chapter 1

Rose sat on the perch of the treehouse that was in the backyard of the large estate she and her friends now resided since the new universe was created years ago. She sat silently with her eyes cast over the house, hearing the faint, muffled commotion inside that was surely John trying to prank one of the many residents and some of them finding the traps around the house. Letting out a small sigh, the blond woman lowered her purple eyes to the scarf in between her fingers, the tips grazing over the fabric gently, her normally calming thoughts slightly troubled right now. It had been bothering her for the past few nights, the reason she had come up to the secluded treehouse by herself to think. It was coming closer and closer and though she acted civil and calm as always around her friends, inside she was becoming more and more broken. Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard someone coming up the wooden ladder in the middle of the treehouse floor; Rose turned her head, eyes lingering on the hole in the floor to see who was coming up and interrupting her silent thoughts. John ascended the tree where Rose could often be found "Hey Rose! Why're you up here all alone?" he said in a friendly manner. Rose smiled gently at the sight of John, turning back to face forward again, her eyes fixated back on the scarf in her hand. "I just needed some air. That's all," she told him, though it was a complete lie. "Are you enjoying yourself with your pranks? Have you gotten anyone yet?" she asked. It wasn't that she approved of his silly little pranks, but it certainly kept the atmosphere in the mansion light and that was what everyone needed. John barely contained his laughter "Yeah! I got Dave really good I managed to put some fake eyes on his shades." John could see sadness behind the smile Rose wore for him. "Rose is everything okay?" He asked hoping to get some insight into her trouble. Rose chuckled softly at the thought of her ecto-brother's shades having 'kawaii' eyes on the front of them, then nodded at John's question, her grip on the fabric tightening a bit. "Yes. I'm fine," she told him, her tone still as soft and calm as ever. She inwardly winced at it, in fact, wondering why she always had to sound in control of herself when in reality, she just felt like breaking down and crying. John frowned slightly at her unwillingness to confide in him. "Rose, if there is something wrong you know you can talk to me about it." he said gently placing his hand on her shoulder. It hurt John to know that Rose didn't feel as though she could trust him with her thoughts.

She turned her head to look over at her boyfriend, seeing the frown on his face. She didn't like causing him worry, but she wasn't sure how he would react to what she WAS thinking about. But at the same time, she knew he would be more worried if she didn't tell him. With a soft sigh, Rose glanced back to her mother's scarf and thought for a moment before speaking, her voice small and soft. "It's been... five years, John. And I'm only now feeling the sadness and grief from losing her. That isn't normal..." John's eyes widened in surprise at Roses response. "Oh god Rose i'm sorry..." John embraced his girlfriend. "Rose do you remember the day i found my dads body? John whispered in her ear. Rose leaned into John, closing her eyes and burying her face against his shoulder, wrapping one arm around him as he spoke. "Yes... I remember that. And I'm sorry about that as well. We've all lost loved ones; that was why I was reluctant to talk about Mother," she murmured back, sounding as though she was going to start cry any moment. John could feel his girlfriend slowly break down in his arms "I still remember it all so well...that sadness, that pain, and all that rage. I was so angry at the world, at jack noire, and most of all at myself..." John's grip tightened on roses back "...even after that, the sadness that came was so strong that i wanted to join my dad and i probably would have if it wasn't for a certain girl." John pulled back to look Rose in her deep purple eyes. "Rose you don't need to be strong right now, if you need to cry than use me to dry your tears, if you need something to yell at scream at me until you can't speak." John smiled comfortingly at welling in her eyes at John's comforting words, Rose took deep, calming breaths and held onto him tightly, not wanting to think about what would have happened had John truly gone through with his plan to join his father. If he wasn't alive, she was sure there would be many people who wouldn't be able to laugh, to smile... She herself wouldn't be able to even leave her room. With a nod, Rose gave the Heir a watery smile, cupping his cheek with her hand as she gazed up at him. "John, you can't even imagine how much I love you... Really," she told him with an equally watery laugh, sniffling. "I-I miss her. I miss Mother so much. We had our fights, true, but I believe, in the end, she had done what she thought was best for me. And I didn't even get to tell her thank you... or even that I did love her..." John saw Rose in a more vulnerable state than ever before. He caressed her tear cover cheek "You didn't have to, she knew. She always knew how much you loved her. She'll always be watching over you. I love you Rose." John began to remember his father and how much he missed him, which caused John to cry as well.

Rose saw how the black-haired male started to cry and she quietly made soothing sound, wiping his eyes free of his tears, not liking the sight of him crying for any reason. "Your father will always be watching over you as well, John. Please don't forget that. I love you, John." With that, she gently pressed her lips to his. It was both to comfort him as well as comfort her. Being in his arms always made her feel so soothed and protected and kissing him only furthered that feeling. John could feel Roses warm lips pressing against his. He felt so safe, and so strong when he was with her. Their kiss was lasted for a few minutes before John broke the kiss to catch his breath. John rested his head on Roses chest tears still slightly streaming from his eyes. "Rose...we lost so much during that game...but we also gained more than we could know." John looked up at her beautiful pale face. "We have each other now." He leaned in once more for a kiss, this time pushing his tongue slightly into roses mouth. Rose also caught her breath when John finally pulled from the kiss, her fingers gently and soothingly stroking through his black locks that she had played with many times in the past already. She nodded at his words, smiling when he said his last few words before kissing him back, parting her lips to allow his tongue in. One of her hands trailed down to his side and grazed over the bottom of his shirt, as though teasing him of it slipping underneath. John could feel Roses slender fingers slipping under his shirt. John decided to remove his shirt entirely exposing the scar he recieved when Jack Noire stabbed him. Even though it'd been years since he got the scar the cold air still bit at it. Rose, her eyes fixated on John then his chest when he removed his shirt, saw the scar from all those years ago. A rush of sadness from how he'd recieved it went through her and she reached a hand out to lightly brush her fingertips against it. She knew it probably didn't even hurt him anymore, but for her, the pain of knowing it had happened hurt her a bit. She raised her eyes back to John's and gave him a small, tender smile, cupping a hand to one of his cheeks, caressing it with her thumb gently.

"How did you become so brave?" she whispered to him, though it was more rhetorical than anything. But then, there was no time for talk as Rose leaned over and kissed John again, a hand palming his scar with a feath-light touch. The biting of the cold air of the treehouse and the feeling of Roses warm touch on his scar caused John to breath a little faster and release slight moans through the kiss they shared. John could feel Rose becoming more and more comfortable and relaxed which made him all the happier. Even though they had been making out long before now this kiss was different, this kiss was pure love. John pushed his tongue shallowly into her mouth once again. He also began gently caressing the back of her head. To say that Rose enjoyed hearing John's quiet moans when they kissed was an understatement. It made her feel wanted; loved; and that they were sharing true emotions with one another, something she had never really gotten with her mother in the past. She felt the Heir's tongue slip back between her lips and once more, she allowed it, even slipping her own against his while a soft moan escaped her as well. Rose shifted, moving her body around John's so that she was finally straddling his lap, both hands cupping his face now as she leaned more into the kiss, deepening it. John had never seen Rose so forward before. Whenever they kissed she always seemed to be holding back, guarding herslef almost but now all of that was gone. For the first time in a long time John was seeing the real Rose, a girl who missed hor mother and wanted nothing more than to feel loved. So that's what he did he gave Rose as much attention and love as she needed. She moved his hands from her hair to the small of her back drawing her into his body. John broke the kiss for only a moment "Rose..." he said with a red face and large grin adorning his face. Face feeling flushed with both lack of air and from the way John looked as he said her name, Rose smiled at him and lightly laid her forehead to his, chuckling softly under her breath. "Ah, forgive me... That was rather out of character for me, wasn't it?" she murmured through her smile, managng to keep her eyes on his in her position. "I just feel as though... tonight is a different night for us- you and I. And if it's different, why not try to be different myself? Unless," she added, lifting her head from his then, "you don't approve, in which case I can return to the position I was in already." She began to move, sliding herself off his lap and ready to sit beside him again.

John felt an unnartural wave of panic as Rose distanced herself from him. John grabbed her wrist to stop her from moving. He looked into her eyes like a puppy who was just dropped by it's master. "Rose... I love you, no matter how you act. Do whatever is most comfortable for you." He leaned up to kiss her once again. Rose stopped the moment her wrist was held, and she glanced up at John as he spoke, feeling her face flush once more. She couldn't remember a time she had blushed so much as she was tonight, here with John. A smile curved her lips before they were captured by his again, and she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, remaining in his lap. Her hands, after a moment, began to trail down his arms and then down his chest once more, fingertips grazing over the muscles that had developed over the years during their SBurb session. It was most definitely a change, and a change Rose greatly enjoyed. She pulled away from the kiss for a moment, catching her breath quietly. "I love you more than anything as well, John. Please know that always..." To some, that might have sounded like she was going to break up with him, but it was just how Rose was, so formal with what she said. "You can do anything you want, if you'd like, too. Anything you wish to try or do is prefectly fine with me." John was suppressing his lust for Roses over the years they had spent together partly because he felt somthing was wrong and in part because he was too nervous to try anything, but with the comfimation Rose had given him he decided to act on his physical needs. With out saying another word John slipped roses shirt off of her slender pale body. She radient skin shined in the sun, her bra was a deep black color with an ornate patern on the cups. John unhooked her bra allowing her perky breasts to spill forth. It was only now that John had realized how much she'd matured from that small regal child into this beautiful woman he loved more than anythinng in the world. John began gently suckling on her breast keeping one hand on the other groping it softly. He could feel his pants becoming tighter the longer he was in contact with Rose. She knew John had thought of things he had always wanted to do with her and just didn't act on them, but having him act now made Rose feel even more wanted and loved somehow. She helped John with her shirt by raising her arms above her head, allowing it to slip off more easier, and shivered very lightly when her skin came into contact with the cold air. But it was far from unpleasant, added with the Heir's lips on one breast and his hand on the other. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as a shiver of pleasure ran up her body, absently leaning into his hand and mouth to recieve more attention from them. "Oh... Yes.." she murmured, feeling her nipples become erect after only seconds of his attention.

John could tell from the slight moans and gasps that escaped Roses mouth that he was doing a good job of pleasing her. Acting out this scene that he'd only dreamt of for years felt amazing to John. He broke his sucking and groping, stood up, and exposed his 9 inch erection to her hoping for some relief. "Um...Rose could you..." he asked nervously. Even though they'd been together for years he was still woried about messing everything up and doing something to drive her away from him. Rose, slowly coming down from her high of his amazing skills, watched with mild curiosity as John revealed the hard length from his pants to her. For a moment, panic set in as she wasn't sure how to do what he wanted her to do, but it went away as she heard the nervous tone in his words. He himself wasn't sure if what he was doing was fine, but he had risked it anyway. That alone made her heart grow larger for him. With a nod, she rose to her knees so that her mouth would be level to the tip of his erection, and wrapped a slender hand around the base of it, leaning forward before taking a testing lick to the slit, watching John under her lashes to see his reaction. This unfammiliar feeling on the sensitive tip of Johns member caused him to release a moan in a higher tone than he would've liked. The warm feeling of Roses velvet soft tongue was driving John closer to the edge of releasing himself right there but by some miracle he managed to suppress his urge to cum.

It seemed she had some inkling of what to do, if his moan was an indication to how he felt. Driven by it and sudden boldness, Rose brought the head into her mouth, tongue swirling around the tip still, her hand beginning to stroke the base a little. She was still not sure of what to do, but was merely going by instint; what felt good to her was hopefully good to him and if he showed signs of liking it, she would continue. If not, she would try something else. John's breathing increased and by this point he was moaning loudly. He could still feel the apprehension in Roses action. He placed a hand on the back of her head and pushed her head a little further down the shaft making sure not to choke her. "Rose...It feels...so...good..." he said inbetween his moans and gasps. John was definitely enjoying what she was doing and that made her feel good as well. Rose let out her own small moan as she felt herself get wet, closing her eyes as she got into a rhythm of going as far as she could then pulling back to the head, tongue swirling against it slightly, before going to the start of the pattern. After a while, she picked up the speed, wanting John to feel as good as she did right now. Another low moan came from Rose as she brought a hand to the crotch of her skirt, pressing slightly against her mound to try and relieve the are a bit.

John could feel a pressure build up from the base of his shaft. He knew no matter how hard he tried to prolong it, he was about to cum. "R-rose...I'm...about...to..." The pressure quickly went from the base to the head of his dick. "OOOOOOOOO" John let out a long drawn out moan of immense pleasure as he came in Roses mouth. Even though he'd released a sizeable amount of semen his boner was as hard as it ever was. He pushed rose gently onto her back and removed her skirt and he saw her moist lips through her drenched panties. He removed them and began running his tongue up and down the length of her pale lips. Surprised momentarily by the reaction she'd gotten from John, Rose somehwo managed to swallow most of his release, some dribbling down the side of her mouth. She pulled from him in time to be laid onto her back on the treehouse floor and she watched curiously, helping him remove her skirt and panties, before a sharp gasp and a moan came from her lips. The feeling of his tongue felt so good on her sensitive area and she could barely resist the small tremors of pleasure that came over her. Rose tilted her head back onto the wooden floor and closed her eyes, brows knitting together from the ecstacy. "J-John...!" she cried out softly, a hand going to his hair and clutching the locks firmly as a sign to keep going. John could feel Rose clutching his hair keeping him down on her, not that we would want to come up. He began inserting his tongue into her pussy licking the inner walls. John noticed Rose's clit was just acheing for some teasing, He began to purse her lips on it and very gently, almost imperceptibly she started to suck. Licking it softly as he sucked, Flickering his tongue over it's tip, in an almost snake-like fashion. John wondered if what he was doing was good enough for her. He waited for some sort of comfirmation, physical or vocal.

Rose continued to let out small moans from John's actions, back arching slightly with the licks, until she gasped louder than before, sharply and a whining moan came from her. It was a good sound as she found herself breathing heavily and wriggling around. She had known women's clits to be senstiive, but she had always been unaware of just HOW senstive. She now knew the answer, it seemed! "Oh, John..! Don't.. don't stop..! So good; you f-feel so good..!" She exclaimed with a pleasured roar. John now knew, both from how hard Rose was pushing his face into her and by the loud pleasured moans she released, that whatever he was doing was the right thing. He continued playing with her clit. The amount of fluid pouring from Roses vagina was getting all over the floor of the treehouse. By now, nothing sensible or rational was going through Rose's mind. All she could think about was having nothing but John doing what he was doing and more. After a few minutes of moaning and writhing on the floor, Rose finally managed to sit up and gently tug John's face away from her, a smile on hers. "John... could we possibly go further than just this foreplay?" She leaned down to him and kissed him, not caring about the precum from her that was on his lips. She broke the kiss, their lips inches apart. "If you wish, I believe it's high time we consumate our relationship. But only if you wish to do so as well. There is no pressure."

John wasn't sure how to respond to Roses offer. He wanted to enter her for so many years. He could only nod in excited agreement. John saw the girl he loved for so long with her legs spread open and an inviting smile on her lips. He inched his way towards her, took hold of his shaft, and gently pushed it in. The tight, unfamiliar fleshy softness caused John to cry out in pleasure even at the slow rythmic pace at which he was humping. Smiling more, Rose was glad that John wanted to consummate. Laying back down on the wooden floor, she allowed him to enter her. There was a slight pinching sensation that made her wince in mild pain, but it was quickly over and a drawn out breathy moan escaped her as she felt John fill her whole. As he moved inside her, she brought his head down to hers and kissed him, over and over, only pausing to let out moans of pleasure from his actions. "John... I've never felt so whole before... God, I love you so much," she whispered huskily to him, resuming the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist and began to meet his thrusts, hands gripping the back of his neck. John couldn't have felt happier than right now because right now all the pain he felt was being washed away in the throws of love making. John could feel himself getting ready to release within Rose. "Rose...I'm gonna...cum soon..." He managed to say inbetween thrusts. "Should...I do...it outside or..." He said hastily. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer. Rose could feel her own release coming as John continued; she moaned with him and arched her back, which gave him a new angle to thrust against. She bit her bottom lip, trying to keep her loudest sounds from escaping and alerting everyone else to what they were doing. Finally, John spoke up, panting, and Rose said the one thing she wanted at that point. "Inside.. Please cum inside me, John..." she told him, beginning to inhale sharply as her own orgasm came to the surface.

Upon hearing that confirmation John began humping as fast as he could, slamming into Rose ferociously. The pleasure that he was feeling was close to driving John over the edge. "I'm...CUMMING!" He exclaimed as he released himself within Roses. Even though he was cumming a great deal he never stopped his thrusts, which caused both his and Roses cum to get over much of the floor and their legs. When he finished he pulled out of Rose causing even more of his semen to flow out of her. He layed next to his lover in a breathless and sweaty state.

The quicker pace at which John went at caused Rose to cum with him, letting out her own cry of pleasure as she felt herself being filled with John's cum. It felt like hours, but she knew it had to only be minutes as they released with each other. Panting a great deal, Rose moaned again when Joh pulled oit, and turned to smile over at him, a hand going to his and entwining their fingers together tenderly. "That was... well worth the wait, I believe," she said lightly, breathless.

John was to tired to verbally respond to he simply nodded. John laid his head onto Roses breasts and quicky passed out from releasing himself so many times, but before he lost conscieness he managed to say " I love you Rose...I always will..." He promptly fell asleep

[6/24/2012 6:27:36 PM] Feferi Peixes: Chuckling softly, Rose brushed her fingers gently through John's hair and listened as he fell asleep. Yawning herself, she decided to get a bit of rest as well. Making love for the first time was quite exhausting. Closing her eyes, Rose dozed off and it was hours later that she was woken up by the sound of their friends calling her and John's name, as though trying to find them. Sitting up slowly, Rose shook John's shoulder a bit. "John, you should wake up, before your sister or my brother comes up here and discovers us so scanrily clad," she murmured to him quietly, not wanting to attract any attention yet.

[6/24/2012 6:30:12 PM] Dre Lorden: John quickly popped up. He realized how bad it could be if they were seen in such a way. He got his pants and shirt on as quickly and quietly as he could. He threw Roses clothes to her as well.

[6/24/2012 6:34:47 PM] Feferi Peixes: Laughing softly at his sudden reaction, Rose calmly stood and slipped her clothing on, looking as though nothing had happened. Once fully dress, Rose leaned over the little ledge she had sat on earlier before John arrived and saw her two friends and even a troll or two outside, calling her and John's name. She waved down at them with a smile. "We're up here, everyone," she told them; Jade twirled around quickly to her direction, looking relieved. Dave looked calm like Rose did, with a brow raised slightly in silence. "Oh, thank goodness! None of us knew where you and Joh went and we were getting so worried!" Jade exclaimed. "I can tell," Rose replied gently. John was starting to calm down but then he remembered the thick scent of sex that was hanging in the air. He did the windy thing to try and force out the smell. This worked for the most part but looked very suspicious,"Hey. Egbert. Care to explain what you're doing up there for hours with my sister?" Dave called up, his tone cool like it always was, but there was a very small edge of suspicion to it, like he already knew what they had been up to; he just wasn't saying it out loud. Rose merely sighed deeply. "We fell asleep up here, Strider. There's no need to get your thong in a knot," Rose told him, shaking her head. Dave made a snorting sound but nothing else. "We'll be down in a moment," she added before bringing her head back in, turning to look at John. "What we actually did isn't their business. Now, let's go, shall we?".John simply nodded and followed Rose down to the bottom of the tree house. When they reached the ground John tried his best not to look like he did what he just did. Which of course made him look twice as suspicious. He avioded their gazes abd tried not to freak out.

"So...uh...Dave i see you took those eye's off your shades." He said with a boyish smile. Once they both reached the proper ground, Rose was distracted a bit with Jade and Kanaya talking to her about dinner and what she had really been doing up in the treehouse all alone with her boyfriend. She answered them casually, then went over to Dave and John, hoping her brother wasn't interrogating him like she half expected him to. Instead, she discovered Dave was just glaring at John, silent. She realized what John had mentioned and chuckled. "And it probably looked very good on you, too. Such a pity you removed them, Strider," she said, tone innocent. Dave just glared at her as well. John felt much more relaxed now knowing that they weren't being suspected of doing what they did. Jade, Kanaya, and Dave all walked ahead of Rose and John. John pulled Rose closer to him so he could whisper to her "So...when are we gonna tell them?" He said trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible yet loud enough for Rose to hear.

As they all walked back into the house, Rose looked over at John when he pulled her close. For a moment, she thought he wanted to keep her alone, being the sweetheart he was, but then she chuckled softly and shook her head. "John, I believe they all already know," she told him just as quietly, "They're just being polite and not saying anything about it. Besides, do they really need to know the details? They already know we're together; does it matter if they know we've just made love for the first time? It's our business, not theirs." She reached up and pecked his cheek lightly. "Now, let's go inside and see what they've made for dinner, hmm?" John stood there for a moment dumfounded by the prospect of them already knowing what they did but then he realized he wasn't ashamed of it. He loved Rose more than anyone in the world, so why does it matter if they know it? it doesn't he decided. John let out a light chuckle and ran up to Rose wrapping an arm around her. Rose smiled up at John whne he wrapped an arm around her; she leaned against him and walked into the back door, breathing in the scents of a delicious turkey dinner. She smiled more as everyone began getting the table set. She helped as best she could, since everything was almost all done already, but had managed to get the drinks on the table. Karkat was shouting upstairs about whatever it was as usual and she couldn't help but chuckle at the sound. It was most likely him yelling at Terezi over something she had done in her odd behavior. "John, will you be sitting beside your matesprit again?" Kanaya asked the Heir, laying the last of the meal on the table. John would've gotten defensive a few hours ago but now he realized that everyone knew that they were that close. "Yeah of course i will." John grasped Roses hand and smiled warmly at her. "Is that okay Matesprit?" He asked teasingly

Kanaya smiled as she watched Rose's cheek tint light pink as she held John's hand in return and nod; the troll placed the light blue plate that John tended to use most of the time next to the light violet plate; Rose's. Their obvious signs of affection made Kanaya happy to see two of her friends together. Once everyone was sat, and Karkat and Terezi had been called down by Dave, the food began to be served, everyone complimenting Kanaya and Jade on their great cooking. The food was really good as it always was but for some reason everything seemed to taste better, in fact the colors seemed brighter. John could only summize that it was because of Rose. He grasped her hand once more under the table and turned to give her a warm smile. Everyone seemed to enjoy the meal enough, Karkat being the exception AS ALWAYS, and soon, it was over. After helping Dave and Gamzee bring the dishes into the kitchen for Dave and Terezi to wash, something struck to Rose's mind and she quickly pulled John to the side near the staircase where no one could hear them. "John, I believe we may have a dilemma on our hands. During our time in the treehouse, there was one crutial thing we forgot," she told him in a hushed tone, her expression wary and slightly anxious. John was taken aback by Roses sudden change of tone. "What is it?" He asked in a quiet but frantic manner. He began think of all they'd done in the treehouse. Rose looked over and up at John with seriousness in her eyes. "Protection," she sid simply. Then she thought of the moment John had emptied inside her and for a brief moment, more panic set in. What if that caused her to become pregnant? The idea of having a child with John wasn't what was so frightening; the thought of that itself was actually delightful. It was more of the fact that neither of them were properly ready for the responsibilities of a baby. Plus, Dave would probably kill John if it became to be true.


	2. Chapter 2

John was stunned by what rose had said. He felt like he sould panic, he felt like he should scream, but he didn't. He didn't feel scared or worried. He felt happy and content. "Rose...I want more than anything to be with you forever. Whantever comes i'll be right there next to you, for every step of it." He embraced his girlfriend trying to offer her some comfort. Being sure that John would be the most panicked between the two of them, Rose was surprised when he instead hugged her and spoke of being with her. She had no qualms that he wouldn't be, but hearing it after knowing the chance of them being parents was there was comforting indeed. She hugged him back and nodded agianst his chest, unable to get any words out. But she felt the exact same way with him. She would be his friend, his lover and his confidante when it matter most. Nothing would change that. She raised her head and cupped one of his cheeks lightly. "If it happened," she asked softly, "would you really be able to deal with the consequences? It would be a living, breathing thing we'd be taking care of together. I'm not sure about you, but being a mother... makes me uneasy. I have no experience myself with how to take care of a child." John recalled his time he spent with Cassy and turned to Rose and said "Well i'm not sure if this counts but i did raise Cassy for a few years before she left. And whatever happenes we can handle it! I am kind of worried about what Dave will do to me though." John tried his best to make sure Rose wasn't freaked out by the prospect of being a mother. "Plus you'd be a great mom!" He said with a cheerful grin

Rose laughed quietly at the mention of Casey and shook her head, amused. Although she didn't think it counted as being a parent, she wouldn't dare shatter his idea of it all. "Yes, I suppose that would work as experience on your part..." A sigh escaped her as she laid her head on his chest, imagining Dave's reaction to the moment she and John announced she was having a baby. It wasn't pleasant. "Well, let's not get too ahead of ourselves. There's only a small chance right now of this happening. For the moment, I would like if we could go about our days like I'm not. Then, when I find out and let you know, /then/ we can handle it how we see fit. Sound like an idea?" Rose raised her head to look at John, her eyes still reflecting her anxiety of the whole thing. John offered her another comforating smile. Without saying another word he bent down on one knee and gasping her hand he looked deep into her eyes. "If it does happen, I hope you won't mind being Ms. Rose Egbert or maybe i could take your name? Egbert is a little...dorky." He said smiling at her all the while. Rose smiled back but it faltered when she watched John go to one knee and took her hand. Was he doing what she thought he was doing? Leaning down a bit, she laid her other hand on his and gave him a curious look, also surprised. "John... are you proposing to me?" she asked him, hoping he didn't take her surprise and question the wrong way. It wasn't; she just didn't know how to actually react to his actions. John felt a twang of panic however it was quickly replaced by calmness. "I'm just saying my Dad always told me to marry a girl if i got her pregnant i have to marry her...it also helps that i want to marry you." He grasped her hand with both of his.

Tears began to well up in Rose's eyes. Not from sadness or anything; from how sweet and loving and completely strange this was. She tried so hard to keep herself in check, but in the end, her emotions won out and she fell to her knees and hugged John tightly around the neck, burying her face into his neck, trying not to cry too much. She nodded, a smile on her lips. "Yes. I'll marry you, John. I love you, too. So much. Even if the fact is that I'm not pregnant, I would marry you. How could I have managed to get such a sweet, caring, endearing boyfriend like you?" The last one was rheorical, but she wasn't refusing an answer for it, either. She pulled back from the hug and wiped the few tears that clung to her lashes, smiling at John before leaning foward and kissing him lovingly. "I love you so much...". John could feel Roses warm tears on his neck. When she pulled up and said those words John treasured so much tears began to form in his eyes and his face was becoming red both from the flustering feelings of knowing that Rose wants to be his wife regardless of pregnancy and because he was feeling so embaressed to know they were just sitting there crying with eachother and embracing. When they broke the kiss John could only mutter through his tears "I love you just as much Rose...I really do." John felt like he had to be strong for her because of how she felt about lsong her mother but now, for the first time in years, john let himself feel everything. The pain, the anger, the love, and the weakness he had been holding in for Rose. He leaned back in for another kiss, tears flowing freely from his eyes. Rose choked out a soft, watery laugh, smiling as she did, and wiped some of John's tears from his eyes before leaning into his kiss. To her, it seemed, even after being together for nearly three years, as though both of them were only now finally letting their true emotions out with each other. She knew that after this, they would only be even better together, and that they no longer had any reason to hide any of their feelings from the other. I twas one of the many dozen reasons she loved John Egbert, and she knew that love for him would only grow. Part of her desperately hoped she was indeed having his child, but the other part rationalized that if she wasn't- well, that's what trying again and again was for! Rose liked those ideas.

During the kiss John thought about all they had done today, which naturally made him excited. He could feel his pants becoming tight once again and he began to feel embaressed causing him to unsucessfully try and hide his erection that he knew was blatant. "Uh...Rose..." he said feeling bad about popping another boner while pulled from the kiss when John did, glancing down to see the tent in the front of his pants. Laughing softly, she smiled and gave him another kiss, placing a hand on his erection through the fabric of his pants. "Oh, John," she said with love in her words. "Would you like to go upstairs and allow me to help you with that?" she asked, slowly and lightly rubbing his length. Rubbing it reminded her of their little escapade in the treehouse, and she began to get excited herself. But she would wait until John said what he wanted before doing anything else. John loved it when Rose was forward like this. He could only nod in embaressed agreement. He followed Rose upstairs into her room, her walls were plastered with posters of large tentacled horrors and she had balls of colored yarn and an assortment of needles. Her bed was tidy as always. John sat down on the edge of the bed, his legs spread, and His erection barely contained within his pants. "I'm sorry about having you do this twice today..." John said a little ashamed. He really did feel bad for being so easily excited. Rose went with John to her room, closing the door and locking it so people wouldn't just barge in and catch her and John sexually attacking each other. Then she went to him, standing slightly between his legs, and smiled, laying a finger on his lips to silence his words. "John, there isn't any reason for you to apologize. It's perfectly natural for a male to be easily aroused by his partner and for that partner to want to ease it however they can. Besides, I don't mind relaxing you in this way. Even if it was just once already, I enjoy our love making." With that, Rose kissed him gently and lovingly on the lips before kneeling before him, undoing his pants and taking his hard erection out. Smiling, she gently blew on the head of it and watched, again, John's reaction to it before doing anything else.

John never knew how much he could enjoy being teased but when Rose blew on his head, which he was just now learning how senstive it really was, he couldn't hold back the slight moans that left his lips. "P-please...do it..." He said quietly his penis aching for the touch of Roses warm tongue. There was a healthy stream of pre-cum running down the shaft of Johns cock. Smiling in amusement to herself, Rose leaned forward and took John's head into her mouth, tongue swirling aand catching the pre-cum easily, swallowing it, which gave an extra boost to her actions. Then she brought more of him into her mouth until nearly his entire shaft was in her mouth, but not choking her. One hand went to the base of John's length and the other went beneath, to his balls, massaging them gently, knowing how sensitive they were for men. John could feel the roof of Roses mouth against his head and most of his shaft. John didn't know how good this could feel. When she began massaging his balls he let out one loud moan that he tried to suppress using his hand. John had came twice today already so he wasn't in any danger of cumming soon, so he decided to close his eyes and enjoy the feeling of his lovers soft tongue. He could feel the large amount of pre-cum that was just pouring fourth from his tip lubing up Roses mouth making her rythmic sucking and licking go smoother and slicker around his dick.

Rose enjoyed the sound of John's moaning. It reminded her of the early days when they first started dating and making out; John made moans and it made her feel so empoered and she still did. Rubbing her tongue on the underside of John's cock, she hummed a bit, allowing the vibration to go through his length, stroking him with her other hand. At this point, she still thought she was fairly bad with blowjobs and the like, but as long as John liked it, she would do what she always did. John didn't know why Rose was so good at doing this and at this point he didn't care. She she started humming on his cock John arched his back and the vibrations traveled deep into the shaft. John could tell Rose enjoyed the feeling of dominating him during sex and she loved to hear him moan, so that's what he did. John didn't care if the others heard him he let the moans flow freely enjoying every second of the blowjob. The moment John started to moan louder, Rose decided to quicken her pace on his erection, spit beginning to gather on his shaft as she moaned as well, causing more vibrations to go up through him. A hand trailed up his hip and chest, reaching for one of John's, clasping it gently ans entwining the fingers together as a sign of her feelings for him. Shifting closer, Rose managed to get up to John's balls into her mouth, sucking and pulling back to just his head, sucking some more there.

The feeling of Rose deep throating him and sucking on his balls drove John to the edge of cumming. "Rose...I'm about to...cum again..." He said between loud moans. John could feel all of his senses begin to leave him as the pleasure got to be more than he could handle. Without thinking he grabbed the back of Roses head and pushed her head almost down to the base of his shaft and began cumming with even greater vigor than he did in the tree house. Rose allowed John to do what he wished, accepting the cum into the back of her throat. It tasted salty but not altogether disgusting. She could handle the amount that went into her mouth and swallowed; the rest dribbled once again down the side of her mouth. Pulling back from his softening cock, Rose smiled up at John, wiping the remainder of the semen from her chin, licking it off as she leaned up and kissed him gently. "Have I sated your cravings for a while longer?" she murmured against his lips, gazing up into his blue eyes, her lisp still curved upward into a smile. John could barely speak. "Sorry...about forcing you...I just got...excited..." He apologized though heavy breaths. John hoped that he didn't hurt Rose, he always wanted her to feel loved when they had sex not just used, so he used his hand to reach down and rub her soaking lips as she laid next to him. Rose shook her head. "There was no forcing on either of our parts. I was more than willing to do that. The sounds you make are quite endearing. I like heaing them." When he rubbed her, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder, a small breathy moan escaping her, wriggling around slightly.

John was so relieved to know that Rose wasn't mad at him for forcing her head down. But he still felt bad because he was the only one who was pleased. He instered his index finger deepinto her pussy. He drew his finger in and out in a slow rythmic fashion being sure to feel every inch he could with his finger. He wanted some sort of sign of her pleasure to make sure what he was doing was right. Rose continued to moan against John's shoulder, but they were louder as he felt more of her. She clutched at his arms a bit and bit her bottom lip in a way to keep the loud sounds down. A hand went up to his cheek and she turned it down to her, kissing him again withpassio and moaning against his lips then. Absently, she began to buck her hips against his finger, urging him to do more and go deeper, as if begging for more. John could feel Rose pushing her hips asking for a rougher and deeper fingering. John inserted two more fingers and used his thumb to rub and play with her clit while he fingered her roughly. "Do you like that?" He asked in part to tease and in part for some real confirmation of his actions. Another moan, higher in pitch than the previous ones, escaped Rose as she nodded her approval of John's new movements. She couldn't nod any harder or faster, in fact; she clutched at his shirt collar, bunch the fabric tightly in her his as she buried her face into his shoulder. Her hips continued to buck against his fingers and it was all Rose could do to not just fuck them. He was too amazing at what he did but she wasn't complaining, plus she knew that he hadn't been with anyone but her, so the thoughts of him having done this to other girls never even crossed her mind."Please John.. More," Rose said quietly, almost a whimper, which she rarely spoke in, which was a sign of how pleasure she was feeling at that moment. John heard Rose beg, something that was incredebly rare, John inserted his last finger and began forcing them in and out as fast as he could, spilling Roses juices all over her bed. John could feel her clenching so hard on his shirt that she was close to tearing it. Her humping against his hand was desperate and franctic two things he'd never seen in Rose before. He could feel her walls clenching tighter the more he fingered.

Rose moaned louder again, brows furrowed together as she could feel his fingers fill her in a way his cock had in the tree house earlier. It felt amazing; perfect, even, and a sure sign that they were indeed meant to be. Her walls tightened around John's fingers and her breath hitched sharply as she already felt the pressure building in her for an orgasm. "J-John...!' she whimpered out, her breath ragged and heavy as she arched her back so their chests pressed agianst each other, prepraring to cum already. John Felt a warm rush of fluid coat his fingers and palm. He took his fingers out of Rose to see that a clear sweet smelling fuild drenched his hand. He looked at his exausted lover and planted a kiss on her forhead. "Did i do well?" He asked already knowing the answer. John wrapped his arms around Rose bringing her in close smiling all the while. Smiling and breathing heavily, Rose chuckled as John asked how he did. Reaching up, she kissed him gently and laid her head on his chest, an arm wrapping around him as she closed her eyes, exhausted from the day's events. "You did more than well. You did spectauarily..." she murmured to John. "I believe it would be an appropriate time for us to get some rest, so I suggest we do just that. Tomorrow..." She trailed off, opening her eyes as she remembered what the next day was all about. A frown went to her face as she cuddled closer to John, as though he was going to protect her from the mere thoughts. "Tomorrow is our guardian's five year anniversaries... I'm sure everyone would like to do something in their memories...". John felt like his heart should ache at the mention of all that they'd lost but right now, in the warm embrace of the love of his life, his heart was at ease. He could feel Rose tense up and snuggle in closer when she mentioned it. John knew that the next few days would be incredibly hard for Rose, especially now that she let the barrier around her heart. John planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Yeah i'm sure they would...I want to do something just for me and you after that though." He said comfortingly. Rose was glad to have John by her side, especially now of all times, at such a hard time in her life. She closed her eyes once more, trying hard not to think about her mother, and smiled lightly at John's kiss. "Oh? And what exactly do you have in mind for us to do afterward?" she asked, not sure what he could have planned, if anything yet.

John was glad Rose felt better now even if it was ever so slightly. "Well that would ruin the suprise wouldn't it? I will tell you i'm going to give you a gift." He said with a slightly suspicious smile. John just hoped he was able to peak Roses curiosity. "Come on let's get some rest. Tomorrow won't be an easy day." A gift. Well, her suspicions of it being a small prank was lowered, even just a bit. But she still couldn't tell with John. Nevertheless, she didn't allow herself to dwell on the idea of what his 'surprise' was. Instead she sat up and smiled down at him, pecking the tip of his nose. "Very well. Rest will come easilyfor us tonight, I'm sure. But first, I must change into more appropriate attire for the night." She slipped off her bed and went to her dresser, where she took out a pair of dark grey shorts and a royal blue tank top, undressing out of her day clothes and into the PJs. Once finished, she smiled toward John and headed back to her bed, removing her headband and placing it on the nightstand beside her bed as she did. "You know, I don't believe it can be very comfortable sleeping in all those clothes you have on. Don't men normally just sleep in their boxers? It's alright if you wish to wear just that," she told the black-haired male with a soothing smile, not meaning anything but what she said for once that day. John thought for a moment that she wanted to go again but he was relieved when he saw her soothing smile. Going at it three times in one day would be too much for most people and john was no exception. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and got under the covers of Roses bed. When she climbed in with him he didn't hesitate to wrap his girlfriend. "I feel so happy right now Rose...I really do." John thought back to the days when he seriously considered taking his own life. He began to shake slightly as he remembered how close he came to never knowing this feeling of love.


	3. Chapter 3

After slipping under her covers and wiggling closer to John, Rose smiled warmly and laid a hand on his cheek, kissing him lovingly before turning to have her back to his chest. "As do I, John... I don't think I've ever felt this happy before in my life. Except, perhaps, the day we started officially dating each other. But I doubt the happiness I felt that day actually competes against the happiness I feel now." With that, and a small yawn, Rose cuddled her back closer to John and closed her eyes, quickly falling into her normal light sleep. John followed suit. John had completely spent himself that day so it took only moments for him to fall asleep. For whatever reason John dreamt of Jack Noire that night. "N-no..." Jack Noire only smiled and he pick Rose up by her throat. "Stop...please...STOP!" John screamed as loud as he could. Jack Noire grew a smile larger than his face as he put his sword against her neck. John could only look on in utter terror. "Weak..." that was the only thing Jack Noire said. John shot awake and sat up trying to find Rose. He looked beside him to he her sleeping visage as peaceful as could be. He reached out to touch her cheek as if to see if she was really there. When his hand came in contact with her warm cheek he felt a huge weight leave him. Rose herself had been experiencing a nightmare and in her light sleep, it was only worsened by the sounds around her in her room. She saw both her mother and John, unable to see the top half of their faces but clearly seeing the blood that was trailing from the top; both were smiling at her, in a disturbing fashion as though they were actually dead and taunting Rose with their forms. But just as she tired to reach out for them, they spoke. "You were never the daughter I hoped you'd be," was her mother and Rose was too afraid to know what John would say. But he spoke nonetheless, his tone cruel and malicious yet still sweet and warm. "You really thought I actually loved you, Rose? Heh, you're nothing but a stuck up brat who thinks you're better than everyone else. But you were a good lay." And then, when Rose tried to reach for them, tears blurring her vision, they fell back into a deep canyon, filled with lava which burned them into nothing. Rose woke up instantly, her dream tears becoming real ones as she felt a warm hand on her cheek; she held back a chokig sob and sat up, hugging John tightly around the neck as though he were her lifeline. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Tell me you don't really think that of me..." she whispered hoarsely into his hair, tears streaming down her face silently. John could no longer hold back his tears and he was sobbing openly. "Rose...Rose I thought I lost you...I thought he came back...Please don't leave me...Please stay." He said through his tears. John was clutching her harder than he should have but he needed to know she was really there. "I love you so much...I can't be seperted from you now." He whispered into her ear, still crying freely. Hearing what John said, Rose shook her head, her sobs coming out like his, choking and open. "I would never leave you, John; never. I love you too much to do that. Tell me you do actually love me.. Please. The thought of you believing I'm just a brat who thinks highly of myself pains me... Tell me that isn't true.. Please..." She continued to cling tightly to John, refusing to release him any time soon. Just knowing he wasn't dead and that he was willingly hugging her made her feel a bit better; she knew it was a nightmare, but she knew that deep down, from what Dream John and Mom Lalonde had said, she thought they felt differently about her than she always figured.

John gently brought Roses head up to meet his gaze, wiping the tears in her eyes away. "Rose, i will always love you. No matter what happens, i will not ever stop." John said in a stern and loving tone. John leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, as an action that he was there for her. He could feel her shaking come so a steady stop. He knew that whatever happened in her dream involved him hurting her, even though it never happened he felt so terrible for making Rose doubt his love for her. Rose felt more tears bubble to her eyes as John spoke, feeling that he meant it and her dream represented only her fear of being alone when that would never happen with him and her friends around. She leaned into his kiss, a hand tangling into his hair to further prove to herself that John was truly there for her and he was real; in front of her and never leaving her side. She broke the kiss after a moment and wiped her eyes, sniffling hard. "I seem to have some issues about my mother still..." she said softly," I believe I still think she never thought I grew up the ay she wished me to be. I wasn't.. the daughter she wanted me to be...". "You're right...You aren't the daughter she wanted, Your so infintely more than anything she could have hoped for."John said with a smile "To be honest it still surprises me that you're in love with a screw-up like me." John said with a slight chuckle. "Rose your mother loved you more than anything in this world, I know it's true. And whatever issues you have i'll be here to help you deal with them, okay?"

At first, Rose's heart fell when John began talking, tears welling in her eyes at the thought that someone else shared her deep, hidden idea, but then a smile broke onto her face when he finished. She quietly laughed in disbelief and palmed his cheek gently. "Honestly, I ask myself the same thing all the time, whenever you smile at me, kiss me, tell me that you love me... But we're all screw-ups here, John. It's just the different ones are what make us come together, whether it's as a group or just two, like you and I." Rose laid her forehead on his lightly, closing her eyes as she cherished the warmth he gave her from his body. "Thank you, John. For always being here for me when no one else could or would. You truly are an incredible person. Your father would be very proud of you if he was here in the flesh." John felt good knowing Rose truly trusted and relied on him. "Thanks Rose...and you're far from a screw-up! Without you i doubt any of us would've made it this far...especially not me..." John said with graditude in his voice. John remembered that it was Rose who reached out to him during his darkest days, the days of his worst depression Rose was there to talk him through it. Her help evolved from simple friendly duty to that of a lover. "I owe you so much..." He said as they shared that familliar warmth. "No, you don't owe me anything, John. Having you with me and sticking with me all this time is all I need..." Rose sniffled once more, much quieter this time, and lightly stroked John's cheek with her thumb as she gazed up into his eyes. She always had loved the blue of his eyes and the way they sparkled at any of his pranks gone right, or when they were alone and just talking. "You may think I'm far from a screw-up, but I am one. We all are, in our own little way. Now... if I'm correct, it's the middle of the night; I believe we should try and go back to sleep. Our fears are quelled, yes? I'm not going to leave you any time soon, John Egbert. I simply love you too much to do that after everything we've been through together." She smiled gently up at him, though a small yawn broke though and she flushed bashfully at it.

John simply nodded at her offer to return to sleep. He positioned himself so her back was pressed against his chest, he also reached over her hip to gently grasp her hand with his. John could feel Roses heartbeat through her back, he focused on it's steady thumping *Thump Thump* It calmed his mind and allowed him to sleep even though he just had the worst possible dream. *Thump Thump* Johns last conscience thought was of Roses sweet smile. Rose smiled and got herself into a comfortable position against his chest, curling her fingers around his and squeezing gently but not letting go. John was a warm reassurance that everything would be and was alright and nothing could stop her from feeling as safe as she did at that very moment. It only took a few minutes before she was asleep again and this time, there was no nightmares; only pleasant dreams of her and John raising a family together and sharing many yers happily. It was when she woke up, and realized what today was, that Rose's mood plummeted again. Being careful not to wake her finacee, Rose slipped out of bed, changed into some clothes and just sat near her window, staring out it as she held onto an empty martini glass and wore a pink scarf around her neck. John awoke to see his finacee fully dressed and looking absolutlely radient in the light that spilled forth from the window. John was still in a state of half conscienceness and believed himself to be dreaming. He got off of the bed the sheet wrapped around his waist and walked over to his love. He wrapped his arms around her voluptuous hips, rested his head on her shoulder and whispered into her ear "I love you..." He repeated those same three words over and over again into her ear.

Not having heared John get out of bed, Rose was momentarily startled to have his arms around her waist, but she quickly relaxed and smiled slightly, leaning back against him as her grip tightened around the glass, her eyes not leaving the view oit the window. She raised her free hand to John's head and gently tangled her fingers through his black hair. "I love you, as well..." she whispered back, closing her eyes and inhaling then exhaling deeply. "It's today... I'm almost afraid of what we'll do..." By 'we', she meant their friends. Rose remembered the first year anniversary, everyone pretty much just melted down; Rose had managed to keep herself calm and rational enough to keep her friends from doing illogical things, but now... Now that she finally had the barrier around herself down and was open to vunerabilities, how would she cope with everyone today? Would they care anymore? Would they be the same as the first year? Part of Rose wanted to just stay cooped up in her room and just hold her mother's glass and wear her scarf. But she knew that wouldn't be possible. Her friends needed her more than anything. The calmness of John heart suprised him, considering what today of all days was. John didn't feel the pain of losing his father right now, instead his mind was fixated solely on Rose. He knew there would be no laughter today, he wouldn't try to pull any pranks, instead he would be strong in case Rose or anyone else needed someone to lean on or talk to. To Johns suprise Dave dealt with all of this the worst. He stayed in his room for the entire day not letting anyone enter, though everyone could hear his loud sobbing. Jade wasn't to bad but she had a noticeable change in attitude. John dressed himself and turned to Rose. "Ready to start the day?" He said with a strong smile and an outsteched hand. Rose had kept herself fixated on the trees outside, too deep in thought to notice when John pulled away and got dressed. It was when she heard him that she realzied it and she turned to look up at him, seeing the strong smile he had on his face for her and she knew, deep down inside him, he dearly missed his father as much as she missed her mother. But being the kind-hearted boy that he was, John was pushing aside his grief and sadness so that she could feel comforted and better, at least a little bit. That alone caused Rose to tear up at how loving and thoughtful her partner was, and she nodded without a word, taking his hand in hers as she stood, keeping a hold of the glass. "Yes... Let's see how everyone else is faring already. It won't be an easy day for any of us," she agreed, walking out of her room and going downstairs with John. Upon arriving in the kitchen, she instantly noticed the difference in their friends' behaviors. Jade was sitting quietly at the table, picking at her eggs that had probably gone cold at this point; Dave was in a seat, not even doing anything but listening to techno musin on his headphones, the volume up as loud as it could go and the trolls seemed to have noticed the change as well, keeping to themselves and not wanting to get in their way. Rose sighed softly and sat down. The feeling of the room was heavy and tense. John decided to sit inbetween Rose and Jade. John reached over and put a comforting hand on a disinterested Jade's shoulder. "Hey...you okay?" John said Smiling at his ecto-sister. Jade wasn't used to John speaking on this day, in fact she was suprised to see him down in the kitchen. "Uh...yeah i'm fine..." She said half-heartedly. "Okay, If you want to talk you know you can come and talk to me about it. You are my sister after all." John said with a large smile on his face. "Thanks John..." She said as she leaned in for a hug. She began slowly eating her eggs. Dave had noticed the slight change in Jades attitude and his removed his headphones. He moved closer to Rose and whispered "Hey, was John in your room last night? I went to his room this morning but he wasn't there and your door was locked."

Rose had just sat down at the table when she heard Dave's whisper. She glanced over at him with her usual poker face and simply nodded. "Yes, he was, actually. Things came up yesterday that gave us the need to remain together for the night, and we didn't want anyone bothering us, hence the locked door," she told him in a calm yet quieter than usual voice. "Any more questions, Strider?" When Dave frowned- almost looked like a scowl- and sat normally in his chair again with his headphones in place, Rose sighed and got up, deciding to try for something to eat even though she wasn't hungry. But she didn't see anything that was appealing to her, so she went with a simple glass of milk, returning to the table and sitting in unusual silence. John saw the scowl on Daves face and wondered just what Rose had said to him to break the perpetual calm, cool, and collected face he usually wore. John decided he would wander around the huge mansion they called a home. They'd been living there for a while but John was sure he'd never been to every room. "I'm gonna go take a walk around. i'll be right back." He said as he got up. Before he left the room he gave Rose a quick peck on the cheek. "Come to my room later." He said as he quickly left the room. Rose nodded when John announced he'd be back, then smiled slightly at the kiss, managing to return it before he left. She chuckled softly and took a sip of her milk, ignoring the glare Dave seemed to be eminating from his seat, aimed at both her and John. She didn't understand why he was in such a foul mood toward them, but didn't bring it up- she knew it would only cause an arguement and Rose really didn't want to go through that annoyance. Instead she kept her mouth shut and continued drinking her milk, her eyes watching her friends silently; Kanaya and Terezi were speaking softly near the fridge, their tones casual yet somehow also dipped with concern. Rose momentarily wondered what they were talking about, but knew it was none of her business, she remained out of it. "So... what are we doing today?" Jade asked softly, her green eyes looking at Rose almost dully. It wasn't the usual look the girl gave Rose and it pained her to see her friend so sad. She sighed. "I'm not sure, Jade. I'm really not...".


	4. Chapter 4

All of the trolls had noticed the change in John, Rose, Jade, and Daves behavior on this day in the past few years. What happened on this day none of the trolls knew, but they decided to leave them alone on this day. Kanaya had noticed that Dave and Jade were quiet and reclusive as per usual on this day. She also noticed the large change in Johns attitude and the slight change in Roses. Kanaya had always respected their choice to keep whatever was going on today to themselves but she was still very curious. She thought that now would be a good time to ask Rose what was going on, Rose seemed different. "Rose...Feel Free Not To Answer But...Every Year On This Day You Humans Act Very Differently, What Happened On This Day?" Kanaya said with the same respectful tone as always but with a hint of concern. Rose glanced up when she heard Kanaya, and though it was hard on her to verbally talk about it, she knew the troll was merely curious. And Rose knew there was nothing wrong with being curious about things a person didn't understand. With a small sigh, Rose stood and brought her empty glass to the sink, rinsing it before turning the water off and facing Kanaya, her chest lurching at the thought of speaking about it. "Five years ago today," Rose said softly, not wanting her words to reach her friends and depress them even more, "is the day our guardians died. My mother; Dave's brother; Jade's dog and John's father. They were dear to all of us, even when we never acted upon those feelings. We're mourning our losses of the ones we loved as we miss them all deeply." Rose's gaze turned down from her friend's face to the floor, a hand going up to touch the soft fabric of her mother's scarf, blinking back tears. Kanaya immediately regretted asking Rose about what happened. "Oh My...Rose I'm Sorry For Asking...I...I Didn't Know..." Kanaya said softly. She embraced her friend attempting to offer some comfort. "Is There Anything I Can Do To Help?" she asked still hugging Rose. Kanays remembered the death of her own lusus. She wasn't really that sad when she died because she knew that was simply the order of things, but for the humans their guardians life spans are random so they had little time to ready themselves for their deaths.

Rose smiled just a bit and closed her eyes as se leaned her head to Kanaya's shoulder, allowing the hug for a few moments before pulling away and taking a deep breath to calm herself down before she had a mental breakdown. "It's quite fine; I understand that death with your kind is treated vastly different from how we treat it. And no.. I'm afraid there's almost nothing that can help, but the thought is appreciated greatly, Kanaya. Thank you for caring so much," she said just as softly as before, pulling from the hug and walking past the female to the main hallway, going upstairs. She went to her bedroom, shutting the door and staying in there until about an hour passed. Then she slipped out and headed to John's room and knocked lightly. John heard a light knocking at his door and rose from his bed to see who it was. When he saw it was Rose a small smile emerged from his face. "Thanks for coming up...here come and sit on the bed, I want to give you your gift now." Rose did as John instructed and sat beside him on the bed. John removed a small golden locket from his pocket. "Rose this beolinged to my dad...He gave it to me on my 13th birthday, before all of this started. He also gave me a note that said: Dear John, If you are reading this you are well on your way to becoming a strong man, but even strong men feel weak sometimes. If something were to ever happen to me you need to be strong not only for yourself but for everyone around you. I hope this locket can give you the strength you need to accomplish that." John clutched the locket tightly in his hand "Rose...I want you to have this... If something were to ever happen to me you need to be strong not only for yourself but for everyone around you..." John said with a mixture of love and saddness in his voice. While Rose sat beside John, her eyes went between him and the locket and they widened with disbelief. As he spoke, her heart clenched with both love and sadness for him. She curled her fingers around his hand that held the locket once he finished talking, and shook her head slowly. "No... I couldn't take something that your father gave you. That wouldn't be right. It's really all you have of him and I can't take that from you. I wouldn't feel right about it." She looked into John's eyes at that point, a small smile on her face, hand still around his and the locket. "I appreciate the thought behind the gift, truly, but I just can't take it. I don't need a locket to be strong. Even if something happens, I have the sweet fond memories to help me stay strong. For me and everyone around." Tears welled in Rose's eyes as she spoke, cherishing the idea of John wnating her to own something his father had given him years ago. It warmed her heart and made her love him that much more. She knew how much anything his father had owned meant to John, and to have him give it up touched her deeply.

John was a little dissapointed that Rose felt she couldn't accept the gift but these feelings were quickly replaced by those of love as rose treasured the time they spent together more than anything. John wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. "That's okay Rose...You don't have to take it...I love you. John said as he embraced his lover. "What did Dave say to you down in the kitchen?" John asked. She continued to smile as she leaned her head into John's hand, then it grew with mild amusement as she recalled what her brother had asked her downstairs. "He simply wanted to know if you had been in my room last night. Apparently, he went to find you in yours and found it empty then discovered my door was locked," she replied in a cool tone. "That's all. And then he proceeded to glare at me, which I'm sure you saw before you left.". John felt a sudden rush of panic. "Oh god! Dave knows? He's going to kill me!" John said in an overdramatic tone. "How much did you tell him?" John asked with some actual fear in his voice. It wasn't that he didn't trust Rose he was just afraid of Dave. He knew how protective he was of her. When they first started dating he would catch Dave looking at him like he was going to cut him with his sword. Rose chuckled some, watching the black-haired male panic over a trivial (to her) thing. "I doubt my brother would kill you. It is, after all, none of his business what you and I do together in the privacy of our rooms. But nevertheless. I merely explained to him that things yesterday came up which caused us to sleep with each other in my room. Nothing more; nothing less. I see no reason why he should know the details, so I kept it simple." She gave her fiancee a playful smile. "Unless you'd like him to know that we spent the night sexually pleasing each other. In which case, I can go right now and tell him in great detail.". John knew she was joking from that playful smile she wore. "Sure why not, I'm pretty sure dave would be excited to hear all about his best friend and his sisters sexual escapades." John said sarcastically. Though he did wonder how Dave would react to knowing that they had engaed in sexual realtions. Maybe he would give him a high five or kick his teeth in. "Hm, well if you're not refusing, I suppose I will tell Dave what we did last night. The next chance I get, I will." Now it was getting harder to tell if Rose was serious or not, but she really was sstill joking. "Then again, he just might trade them for a time when he and Jade get to where we are; considering Karkat's predicition so far has been correct, of course." Rose gave John a small smile, squeezing his hand a bit for both comfort and reassurance on both their parts of the other's existance. "I'm very grateful for you right this very moment, John," she told him softly, "If not for you, the chance of me even being able to speak today would be highly unlikely. But you're here. And we're together. That's all I need... and I love you more than you can imagine for it all.". John couldn't focus on Roses empty threat, because of that last line of hers. When Rose told John that he made her happy or feel better it sent his mind fuzzy and made his face hot. "You've done just as much for me Rose." He said with a smile. "You helped more than you know..." He said as he rested his head on her shoulder. John knew Rose didn't think he owed her anything but he felt truly greatful in his heart for just loving him. John never had much skill making friends, even less skill in talking to girls. To Rose he'd matured greatly but to himself he was that same dorky kid he was so long ago.

Rose smiled gently and ran her fingers though his hair, glad that she could have helped him in all the troubles he'd gone through. Then, an idea struck her and Rose raised her head with a smile bigger than before. "John," she started, her tone growing slightly excited and intrigued at her idea. "This is a day of loss for us all, correct? Well... I think I know of how we can correct the problem- make it so this day becomes memorable for everyone. Do you agree?". John was suprised by Roses sudden change in tone. "Uh...yeah sure i'm all for making them feel better. Uh...What did you have in mind?" John said with some caution in his voice. John knew Rose loved plans, but sometimes she could get...overzealous. "This doesn't involve anything...dangerous does it?" John said. She shook her head, leaning herself against John's chest, playing with his fingers and hers together. "No, of course not. I would never purposely send my friends into danger on such a day as today. Come now, John; have SOME faith in the one you're marrying in the future," she scolded him lightly, almost playfully. "No, my idea ismuch more tame than my normal ones. Tell me,what is the opposite of loss?". John's face turned a light shade of red as Rose mentioned their future together. John loved Rose more than ever before but the idea of her simply going along with his proposal in the heat of the moment still swan in the back of his head. This confirmation was relaxing to him. "Uh...Gain i guess?" John said unsure of his simple answer. He wondered where she was going with this. "Mmm yes, actually. That is the exact word that has to do with my plan." Rose's light purple eyes sparkled with her growing idea and she smiled more. "What would you say,John, to brightening the day of our friends and... telling them about our little surprise?" Her idea was really more of the fact that she was proud to call herself the future Mrs. John Egbert, but telling everyone on this day would cheer them up; bring a little pep in their day, if all went well. Which it should. Rose saw no reason why it would fail in any way. She was sure their friends would be happy for them, and manage to forget their troubled minds to go down another path of pleasant thoughts.

John wanted nothing more than to scream to the world that he and Rose would be husband and wife but he was nervouse about his friends reaction. Jade wasn't the concern it was Dave. Despite the cool maske he wore on the outside, He was very protective of Rose. Dave was Johns friend but he couldn't imagine Dave being stoked about having his Ecto-sister pregnant by his best friend. He decided she was more than worth the risk. "Alright let's go tell them...just try to word it softly, you know for Dave." He said with a boyish smile.


	5. Here we go again

And after a terribly long long long hiatus I decided to resurrect this fic! I'll start writing again with regular updates. In the mean time I have a fan adventure going that id love for you all to check out! /?s=2016 . I'm really hype to start writing for this story again, and I really do have to apologize for stopping, personal things came up and it really put me out of the writing spirit but here I am again! So lets do it!


End file.
